totalchatangoislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Confirmed Cast List
If you are chosen as one of the chosen cast list, please comment'.'' I do!' As a comment! Day One: Saturday, July 9th. Name: Connie Description: Connie has always been shy. She grew up in a small town to two loving parents, who really wanted her to come out of her shell. But Connie would rather stay in her room, drawing, reading, or signing, which she is very good at. The only person she would really interact with was her big brother, Derek. And he was always there for her, no matter what. It was clear to anyone that Connie shared a very loving bond with her brother. But one night, when Connie was around 10, tragedy struck. Her brother died in a car accident, which the police pronounced as his own fault on account as they found bottles of liquor in the back seat. Connie's parents were devistated, but Connie could not except the fact that Derek was gone. For the one reason: Unknown to her parents, Derek had sworn of alcohol until her was 30, because of Connie's fear of drunk driving, who she only told to him. So from that night on, Connie began to unravel layers and layers of lies and secrets in her little town, and by the time she turned 16, while she never really found out who killed her brother, she certainly knows a lot, or a little, about everything and everyone in her little town. Eventually, while she was too young to join the police force, she easily broke into the police headquarters and stole some of their case files. She has caught more criminals than the police themselves in her little town. She auditioned for TCI 1.5 to see if she could get hold of anymore secrets, and possibly use them against their creators. It helps that she can tell almost instantly if someone is lying or not. And if she doesn't, it won't take her long to find out. She is a master of crime, lies, detective studies, and secrets. But nobody would suspect a shy little girl from a small town in the prairies to have so many dark secrets, now would they? P.S. They guy who killed Derek? Unknown to the police force, she shot him in the chest with a pistol. Label: The Sweet Girl Wth a Dark Past User: Zoomer Day Two: Sunday, July 10th. Name: Johnson Description: Johnson was always a smart boy, constantly being at the top of his class. This has caused him to become very confident and cocky about his brains, having the mentality that he can beat anybody at anything involving academics. This often causes him to be bullied and questioned constantly. If somebody has proven him wrong, he'll refuse to admit it, and start a big debate. However, if you get to know him outside of competition, you'll see he's actually a friendly guy. Johnson decided to join TCI because he knew he could win, and would like some extra cash. Label: The Big Brain User: TDAddict Name: Onyx Description: Onyx is a very timid girl from Vancouver. She's been Mute since she was born, but has been able to learn communication. Onyx writes on a notepad to communicate, which she does very minimally, as she is afraid that she wards off others with her muteness. Onyx is very lonely, and writes in a diary, the only place she can truly be herself. She became a Goth to express her lonelieness without writing it so people can know. Label: The Shy Goth User: Reddude Name: Mick Description: '''Mick grew up, son of a hair dresser, and fashion designer, so he always looked the best, and was always starting the newest trends. Though, many beleive all that hairspray has affected his mind, as Mick isn't exactly the brightest, but he doesnt mind, as he often jokes about it. Most people like Mick, and he loves to change the way people look, howeever, he isnt like his parents, and he sometimes screws up- Big time! '''Label: The Hair-Obsessed User: http://images.wikia.com/tdicamps/images/1/16/Mroddy.png [http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mrodd I'm Hugable] [http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mrodd Talk] 02:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) THE REST >.< Name: Alexis Moneybags Description: Alexis has always been "miss popular, and also "the hot girl" in school. She's always been in the center of drama, a major gossiper, and she tends to copy off the nerds in Algebra 2. Anytime Alexis gets a bruise, she orders her maids to take her to the emergency room, since her parents are always in Europe on business. She joined TCI1.5 to become richer Label: '''The Spoiled Brat '''User: Nduke Name: Alice Description: Alice has always been wanting to stand on the outskirts of the crowd, never wanting to have the spotlight on her, in fear she'll mess up and have everyone laugh at her. Eventually, when she was bored, she finally found something she was good at: Shooting. Now, she invests her time in shooting guns and arrows at targets, as she realized it's the one thing she's good at without messing up (or doing so rarely, at the least). She signed up for TCI as she hoped her skills would be useful in challenges and get her some recognition. Label: The Shy Shooter Audition: (Know it's not required, but why not? =P) Alice stands in front of the camera, looking down, fiddling with her hands. : "H- Hi," She began to greet herself. "My name i- is Alice, and I want to s- sign up for y- your show... W- What am I good at? Uh, I c- can shoot..." The camera cuts to her holding a bow with five arrows by her side, and five targets, and as she fires each arrow straight into the bullseye, then it cuts again to her doing the same thing with a rifle. She then blushes, and turns to the camera. "S- So... Please let me i- in?" User: Mrdaimion Name: William Description: William is a nerd, to put it simply. He knows everything about everything, as long as it's textbook. He doesn't own a computer or a TV, so he's a bit out of touch. He's different from other nerds because he can't play games like World of Dorkcraft. For entertainment, he can read the encyclopedia. He wants the money to buy a TV or a Computer, maybe even a radio! Label: '''The Isolated Nerd '''Uesr: jaxswim Name: Suzuki Description: 'Suzuki lives in Tokyo, Japan. He hates to exercise more than anything, so this has made him very squat. He does not like to do physical labor, either, and he currently weighs about 300 pounds. Currently, he does nothing at all except stare in front of some screen playing video games, doing the computer, watching TV, and whatnot. His parents are a bit concerned about his squatness and his obsession with video games, so they decided to sign him up for a reality show.He's not looking forward to the show unless there's a TV involved. '''Label: '''The Squat Japanese Dude '''User: 'Toad '''Name: Jenny Description: Jenny is very small, but nice and sweet and smart. ''Always reading and looking at books, Jenny grew up loving to read. She's shy, and quiet. Jenny loves art, and drawing, and is great at it. But when someone says that she's good at art, she refuses, saying that she's awful She loves to laugh, but she doesn't have a lot of friends to make her laugh. She just wants someone to be her friend, and maybe, someone to be her boyfriend. If you want to know how she looks, Jenny has a small, petite body, with lots of black hair that falls down to her waist. She wears glasses, that she always fiddles with. She almost never smiles, and when she does, its usually a quiet smile that lasts for about a second. She has deep, deep brown eyes. '''Label:' The Quiet Nerd User: Kate the Great ---- Name: Keke Description: Keke's been very unique since her childhood, claiming she could see into the future. She's friendly enough to have friends, but due to her so-called "power" she tends to also scare some potential friends away. Keke joined TCI 1.5 because she wanted to explore her trueself and also to make some more friends. Label: The Psychic One User: '''LF '''Name: Holden Description: '''He has always been the one that no one likes. He will go to your face and tell you that he hates you. At school Holden is known for his truthfulness and hatefullness wrapped in one package. He is trying out for TCI 1.5 to prove that the nice guy always finishes last. '''Label: The Irish Jerk User: WesHolden Name: Jake Description: He is fun, awesome, and loves to have friends. He is easily entertained. And he loves people! :3 Label: '''The fun guy '''User: Jake R Name: Kaylynn Description: Kaylynn has always been "off-beat", she's trys to keep herself distanced from the drama around her. Kaylynn has described herself as the only normal person in her whole school, yet everyone thinks the opposite of her. Because of this, she's become more and more reclusive over the years. Until she's the wreck she is today. She joined TCI1.5 to try to find herself. Label: '''The Recluse '''User: Mr. E Name: Francesca Description: '''Francesca was always a fan of reality TV shows, specifically the shows that involve strategy and voting people off. She auditioned for Total Drama several times, but never made the final cut. This time, auditions are back for the show's latest season and hopes to get in this time, because unlike most girls in her school, she isn't catty or girly, and would rather spend a month dealing with people that she doesn't know than the girls (and guys) in her school. '''Label: The Sane Girl 'User: 'Koops